


в своей вере я один

by Lishilo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lishilo/pseuds/Lishilo
Summary: Небольшая зарисовка, где Люцифер и Михаил — обычные люди. Где Апокалипсис начал кто-то другой, и этим двоим приходится выживать. Вместе, естественно.





	в своей вере я один

**Author's Note:**

> Каюсь, плохо разбираюсь в молитвах. Особенно католических. В интернете информации, какую молитву следует читать в данном случае, не нашёл, поэтому использовал какую знаю.

_— Отче наш, сущий на небесах…_

— Ты сейчас серьезно что ли?

_— Да святится имя Твое, да придет Царствие Твое…_

— Ты серьезно в это веришь?

— Ты помолчишь хотя бы немного или нет?! — Срывается Михаил, на что Люцифер фыркает, и тяжело вздыхает. — Подумать только. На дворе конец света, а я застрял с парнем, которого зовут точно также как Сатану!

— Ты имеешь что-то против Сатаны? — Этот парень улыбается и, несмотря на свой мирный нрав, Михаилу хотелось ударить его в челюсть. Так, чтоб стереть с его лица эту мерзкую улыбочку.

— Да? Тебе не страшно? Только честно. Этот… хаос…

— Мне как-то пофиг, — отвечает Люцифер. И Михаил, нехотя, чувствует, что он говорит правду. Поэтому качает головой и садится на пол.

_— Да будет воля Твоя и на земле, как на небе…_

— Зачем ты молишься?

Михаил щурится.

— Мне правда интересно. Зачем люди молятся? Зачем **ты **молишься?

— Мне страшно, — честно сознается он.

— И поэтому ты молишься? Надеешься, что Бог или его ангелочки спасут тебя?

— Никто не спасет меня, кроме меня самого.

Люцифер лишь хмыкает.


End file.
